


Best Time Of Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Second Chances: Steve & Lynn: New Beginnings: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, General, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sunsets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a surprise for Lynn's Birthday, Something that she was not expecting, After almost two years, Steve figures that she deserves it, Will she love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve has a surprise for Lynn's Birthday, Something that she was not expecting, After almost two years, Steve figures that she deserves it, Will she love it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was the perfect way to end the day, & celebrate Lynn Downey's birthday, Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that both were happening, cause he was kind of treating her like crap, & he wants to make it up to her, Especially with the gift that he has in his pocket. He thinks that she will like it, At least, He hopes so, cause he thought of her, as he made the purchase.

 

"I can't believe that you went through all of this trouble for me, Steve, I am touched, Cause I thought you would forget, Cause of your work", "No, Baby, I didn't forget, Cause you are worth it, I am sorry for the way I treated you, & for being occupied". The Blond Bombshell smiled, & said, as she kissed him twice on his sweet & tempting lips.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, I understand completely, Thank you for a wonderful evening tonight, she sighed contently, as the former seal pulled her closer into him, & they relaxed for a bit, cause neither of them have work to do the next day. Also, Steve wants to give his girlfriend his present, that he had stashed into his pocket. He was suddenly nervous, cause he is afraid that she would say "no".

 

"I am nuts, She won't fucking say "no", she loves me, & I love her", The Five-O Commander said, as he thought to himself, & he saw that the sun was ready to set, which was perfect, He got up, & brought Lynn with him, "Lynn, I got one more surprise for you," She started with, "You didn't have to get me anything, Tonight was enough", Steve shook his head in the negative, & said, "I wanted to", He got on one knee, & was ready to ask the most important question of his life.

 

"Lynn, You came into my life, When I was **_really_** down on my luck,  & I found that with you by my side, My luck has finally changed", She was emotional, & he was too, cause he loved this woman in front of him. He got his composure back, & said, "I want that luck to continue, So, Lynn Downey, Would you do me the honor of marrying me, & continuing to be my good luck charm for the rest of my life ?", he asked hopefully.

 

"Yes", She answered with a nod & smile, He let out a whoop, & swung her around, as he hugged her, & they shared a passionate kiss, & he slipped the ring on to her finger, & they shared another kiss, & then when they were done with making out, They saw the sunset, & they were amazed by the beauty. "I love you, Baby", she said with a smile, & he replied easily, "I love you too", They watched the remaining of the sunset, & went inside to celebrate.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
